You Brought Me Into This
by supergal12000
Summary: Everyone knows about un-professionalism and it's bad effects, but how am I supposed to get through this without dying! I don't know how long I can hold out for. Why does he have to touch it accidentally? Sasunaru Yaoi.


Something I've been thinking bout for a while- enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. boo TT^TT

Sasuke inched closer as his prey inched lower into the chair.

"Don't run away from me... my love."

"You- your a..."

The blond beauty stared into cobalt eyes as he inched closer.

The fire was blazing and his cheeks were flush.

"Your _mine_."

And he dove in- drinking his blood with vigor.

"Ngh~ S-sta- ah!"

Naruto's body convulsed and their chests pressed together in heat.

With each swallow of essence the kitsune moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god yes! Yes! M-more S-"

**"ALRIGHT I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"**

CUT!

The directer stood up off his chair and stared as the pale actor sat up from the coach.

"What the hell was that Uchiha, it was perfect!"

Sasuke stood up and stomped towards his dressing room.

"This is just too riddiculous!"

**SLAM**

The set was quiet and Naruto sat up from the long coach and huffed.

"What's his problem?"

~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~

"Ngh-"

He held onto his engorged cock and pumped repeatedly.

_'Stupid blond- *ah* I'm being reduced to this...'_

He even got so into as to start humping into his hand.

With a sigh he completed and threw his head back as he came.

"Ahhhhhh......."

His body still twitched and his grip still unconsciously rubbed him off.

_'There- at least now I have a good 15 minutes to leave.'_

Sasuke was a rising actor- he was staring in a movie as a vampire with the said blond.

"I refuse to have an erection in the midst of that idiot- but still... he does help me jack off."

With a shrug he washed his hands and put on some regular clothes. They wouldn't be able to shoot the scene again until tomorrow anyways.

"I think it's time for dinner."

He had a couple worker ladies willing to pay for dinner but he always preferred to eat alone.

'I guess I'll go to that shaby cafe around the corner- no one should see me there.'

But just as he opened his trailer door he was stopped by the yellow lightning bolt.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you? That scene was 16 seconds from done!"

He was trailing behind as Sasuke walked past him without a second glance.

"Hn. More like what's with you. It's a movie not a porno dobe."

"HEY! I did exactly what the director told me to, besides- it didn't look like you minded it much anyways."

_'I can agree with that'_ he though.

But on the outside he rolled his eyes and spoke:

"It's called _''acting''_ for a reason idiot, or do I have to keep reminding you."

They were walking side by side now towards the cafe. It was about 8:30.

"Grr... you make me so mad teme! I finally get my big brake in a indie movie with my favorite idol and it turns out he's a big jerk!"

He'd have to admit that this surprised him...

"Your a fan?"

Sasuke slowed down a little and actually turned his head to look into the other's eyes.

"Yeah! I really liked you in the movie "Atsurashi Samurai" and "You for Once" but now I realize what a mistake it was! Your not stoic- or cool at all! Your just a big fat phonie! Humph!" (1)

It was a silent walk for a while until the brunette finally spoke.

"You for Once huh? That movie never hit it big..."

All you could hear was their footsteps on the pavement.

"Well, I really liked how you portrayed the character after he lost everything- his family, his wife, even his friends. I really believe that you existed- with only determination and despair to drive you along as a broken artist. It was my favorite movie."

The slight blush was on his face even in the dark.  
Sasuke had been flattered.

"I always... wondered if anyone got the movie. Thank you."

They walked calmly into the cafe and ordered coffee with a panini.

It was a content quiet and when they finished Naruto slipped a number into Sasuke's pocket.

"Well- maybe your not so bad. But tomorrow for sure you better not bail out! I got a career to boost you know?"

And with a smile and a wave Naruto hailed a taxi and drove off.  
The raven stared at the car until it could be seen no more and placed his hands in his pockets heading for his town-house.

"Maybe I'll call him. Just to chat."

End of Chapter 1.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1) The ''movies'' Naruto listed are totally fake names I came up with. heheh but wouldn't it be cool if they were real?

As I say- read and review!

Ja-ne!


End file.
